Super Secret
by KathleenDee
Summary: A RiPa Fic set right after Yuna's perfect ending…


She blushed. "We had never done anything like that before."

"Did it hurt?"

A small shrug, a nod, and then a shake of the head no.

"Was it…." She bit her bottom lip for the right word. "Magical?"

The two cousins erupted into laughter at the silliness of it all. They had saved Spira twice and yet somehow this conversation couldn't last three whole seconds before it being reduced to giggles. They were sitting behind the Besaid temple sharing a box of guava molchi ice cream spheres Wakka brought them late in the afternoon. It was a hot one, and the rich creamy texture was enough to fight the humidity in the air. The box only had a few more little orbs, and they were more malleable with the warmth, but they still tasted amazing, no matter how messy they were proving to become.

They had arrived in Besaid only two days ago.

Yuna was now finally able to separate herself from Tidus long enough to pull her cousin aside and let her know where her mind was along with a few other new developments.

She reached for another creamy morsel. "It was sweet, he was sweet."

Rikku reached for one too. "Hmph." She licked her fingers after popping the sweet in her mouth. "I-Is he…real?" It was a question she knew was on everyone's mind since the blonde had surfaced.

Yuna fell quiet for a moment, her once blushed features seemed to calm and the slight wind rustling bushes near the corner seemed to catch her attention. It was the only thing she seemed to be able to say to him. Even when he answered she couldn't help but want to pinch herself and ask again.

"I…think so." She looked over at the blonde beside her. "Is it impossible to think so?"

She laughed shortly. "Well after everything?" Anything seemed possible to Rikku at this point. Her laughter seemed to set Yuna at ease enough to laugh a little too.

"Oh I just don't believe it though!"

Rikku giggled and grabbed hold of Yuna's pale left arm. She was practically jumping out of her seat "Yunie you guys did it! Believe it!"

The blush returned this time heavier. The High Summoner slouched and hid her face in her hands. "I wasn't talking about that!"

Rikku squealed with laughter harder at her embarrassment. "Yunie Yunie ooh la la."

"Rikkkuuuuu."

"So was he clumsy?" He had always seemed like he would be, at least in Rikku's mind anyway. Sure he had is hero moments back when Sin was the main threat, but even then they seemed so dorky. It was cute, endearing even, yet you couldn't turn sand into water could you?

Yuna shook her head, her face still buried away. "No…well a little….He…never mind." She groaned heavily.

The thief sat up, she was grinning so hard her cheeks were starting to hurt. "What!?" She grabbed hold of Yuna's shoulders and shook her gently. "What Yunie What!?"

"He was just so excited the first time that…well. It was just really fast….the first time."

Rikku reached with mirth for the last guava ice cream filled molchi ball. Yuna lifted her head to see what she was doing. Rikku popped it between her fingers gently to let the slightly melted ice cream ooze out suggestively. Yuna made a face but her blush just got heavier. "Something like that?"

Yuna laughed a little though. "Something…"

They giggled again.

Wow did it feel good to just laugh. She was sore in places she rather not blush harder for talking about, and the heat in the air was thick and causing her to sweat lightly even at this time in the early evening, but for once in a very very long time, even before either of her journeys began, she felt truly content. She wasn't sure what was next, if she would stay this way, if he would stay, but that would come sooner or later, and if it didn't? Well then even better.

"So what now? Are you two going to buy a hut? Inherit the village once old Wakka and Lulu become elders?" She was asking as a joke, but really she couldn't be more curious. She was happy for Yuna, seeing firsthand how the last few years had really killed certain innocents in her cousin Rikku was at ease when she was, it was a Guardian thing most likely. Still though, Yuna had an adventurous soul, would she truly be happy with a hut?

Maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself.

Yuna grabbed the empty container where the molchi was held and stood. "I don't know about any of that but I do know they'll wonder where we are. Come on; let's go see if there are more of these."

Rikku hopped to her feet and bounced along at Yuna's side. "We were supposed to share with Pane you know." She remembered just then as they began to part the tall grass that hid the small area behind the temple.

"Where is she anyway?" Yuna hadn't seen her all day.

Rikku shrugged not giving it much thought. Paine was clearly able to handle a few stray fiends if she ever felt the need to wonder off and be all alone and mysterious….which turned out to be quite a bit since they got here. Rikku supposed she was thinking about what was next. She really couldn't blame her, but then again she also thought she should lighten up. The good guys had won again and since missing all the parties in Luca to come here Rikku planned on enjoying herself a little.

"Yuna, Rikku!" Tidus waved as soon as she spotted the duo emerge from the side of the temple wearing small grins. "Geez are you guys hot or what?" He wasn't wearing a shirt, just some simple blitz shorts he got from Letty's hut yesterday. His smile lingered on Yuna a little longer. His blue eyes sparkled and as Rikku watched them silently communicate she knew no one would ever love Yuna as much as he did.

"Yes it's horrible." Yuna finally said.

"Lulu said she'd bring out some iced tea once she was done feeding Vidina…which is like still blowing my mind by the way." He chuckled goofily and put a hand through his hair. "Lulu and Wakka!?"

Rikku laughed. "Believe buster. Isn't the little guy adorable though?" She rocked on her heels at just the thought of his little smushy baby face.

Tidus nodded quickly. "Oh yeah definitely." He clapped his hands together signaling a change in direction. "You all want to go for a swim with me and the guys? By the time we come back the big dinner will be done and we can all eat under the stars, then maybe we could head more inland, check out that—"

Yuna laughed. "Slow down."

Since yesterday was spent getting reacquainted on a more intimate level she knew Tidus wanted to nothing more than explore the world and all that he had missed.

He smiled. "Sorry, I'm just here and so much has changed. You know you still have to tell me about everything." He laughed a little. "In detail!"

Rikku shook her head. "Well I'm not going swimming, I promised Lulu I would help her cook, then I want to go back to the Celsius and make sure Buddy and Brother aren't messing with any of my stuff!"

"The Al Bhed guy I met yesterday." Tidus reminded himself. "He helped you guys out a lot right? With Vegnagun?"

Yuna nodded. "That's right. We have a whole team these days. You haven't met Barkeep yet either."

He nodded "Or this Paine everyone keeps mentioning."

Yuna and Rikku exchanged looks. "You haven't met Paine?"

"You've had to have seen her!" Rikku waved. "Tall, in all black, moody….."

He chuckled at the little imitation walk Rikku did to go with it. "She was with us when I first got here but...I haven't spoken to her."

"She's not much for words." Yuna shared a knowing look with her cousin. "But she's also not one to pass up Besaidian barbeque so she'll most likely wonder from wherever she in at dinner time."

Tidus looked concerned. He glanced behind him at the main entrance of the village. "Are their still fiends out there? Aren't you guys just a little worried?" Two thirds of YRP burst out laughing causing Tidus to laugh a little as well and scratch the back of his head. "Uh, guess not?"

"Dr. P is pretty um…." Rikku looked to Yuna for the right word to describe their friend.

"Intense."

"Intense yeah yeah, that's good."

He smiled back. "Whatever you guys say." He reached for Yuna's hands then. "You told me she's saved your life on a few occasions. I'm sure intense is a good thing then. I can't be more grateful."

Eventually Rikku managed to slip away from the lovey dovey couple and popped her head in Wakka and Lulu's hut where she found Lulu and promised she'd be back to help in an hour after she got to the Celsius for some of her belongings. She slept in the Inn last night, and though it had felt safe enough, she didn't feel quiet at home; she had a restless night's sleep. Certain that it was just because she didn't have her own pajamas and slippers Rikku was determined to make it work. Yunie hadn't been back to the ship either, and would need some things as well seeing as how she was sleeping in a tiny hut near the temple with Tidus now.

A small unwanted lump crawled under her slightly sweaty skin.

Did this mean no more friendly neighborhood Gullwings?

She seemed so happy here.

They couldn't keep the airship docked here permanently.

How many dinners were they to throw in their honor before life simply went on?

Rikku walked along the path toward the beach without paying any real attention to the physical world. Though stunningly breathtaking the landscape of Besaid island wasn't worth a second glance today. She was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts she had chosen to ignore a while ago when the need to step up and be the support for the team came up. She was always that though, someone had to be the light when everything else around them was so dark and unknown. Rikku liked her place there. It was just that ever since defeating Vegnagun a half a week ago, she found herself thinking more. Maybe all of this was just catching up to her. Maybe she needed a real good vacation, some solid sleep, good food and friends, maybe that's what this was.

"You should watch where you're going." A low familiar voice spoke out and ripped Rikku from her spiraling thoughts and caused her to quickly stop before she and the owner of the voice collided on the narrow path.

She had spotted Rikku first, attempted a head nod in greeting at a distance but then she noticed something different, and after almost a year of travel and living in close quarters with the blonde she didn't expect much variance in her bubbly behavior. So seeing the thief looking to the ground as she walked alone was something new. Instead of skipping along, humming some annoying tune the blonde seemed conflicted. She'd be lying if she said it didn't perk her interest. She hadn't really seen much of her teammates in the last two days for obvious reasons.

She didn't feel as though she belonged here.

Embracing someone she had only heard about at night when Rikku and Yuna wouldn't stop whispering about the mystery sphere and what it meant, how she felt. Paine realized then that she knew exactly how Yuna was, but not Rikku. Never Rikku. Showing that she cared without showing she cared was usually how she sought to support the two younger women on their adventures. Paine really didn't like to too get involved though, but she realized with an internal scowl that the two sphere hunters had grown on her, they were her friends.

Rikku looked up at Paine standing there holding her sword over her shoulder as she always did. Just seeing her bound by all that leather made Rikku ache for more ice cream molchi's She never understood all the leather, especially the gloves. It was hella hot right now, she didn't care how cool you looked in it. She had to be dying on the inside. "Hya! Where you gong!?"

"The airship."

"Me too!"'

They fell into silent step beside one another.

"So we won." Rikku couldn't help but say. She had noticed that around Paine she tried extra hard to try and think of something thought inducing the say. She was more likely to respond that way.

Paine huffed as they continued their way along the path.

"Where have you been?" Rikku tried again, a little annoyed at being ignored. It was how they communicated though. They lived to annoy each other, it help past time in the early days when Yuna was depressed.

"Training."

"Foooooorrrr?"

Paine didn't answer she just listened to their steps in the grass. Hers balanced and calculated, barely audible. Rikku's made crunching noises as she trotted along. Not at all the same stride she just had when she thought she was alone.

"Well you know tonight there is another big meal in the village."

"…."

Rikku bit her bottom lip. "You do still eat don't you?" They began to cross the first small bridge along the waterfalls. She welcomed the cool spray to her cheeks.

"…"

"Dr. P!"

The warrior let a small smirk fall into place. "How's Yuna?"

Seeing that she had only been messing with her the blonde let it slide. "Glowing!"

Paine raised a brow. "Glowing?"

"Yeah. Uhuh."

"I don't know if that's the right word—"

Rikku began to grin even more and lean into Paine just enough to convey her excitement. "Ooh but it is, she's smitten and well, they did a lot of stuff apparently."

"Stuff?"

Stuff was a very vague word. Paine didn't like it.

"Well yeah. I mean if saved the world, waited two whole years and then some. Got proposed to by a bunch of creeps, ran away from home, started hunting spheres, possessed by a garment grid, falling into black endless holes and almost dying I'd expect plenty of alone time with the guy that caused it all." She laughed lightly. "I mean they were only shacked up a day!"

Paine tried to hold back her chuckle, an action that resulted in an odd sound, but an amused one nonetheless. She glanced at the shorter woman to her right and waited a moment before saying anything. "Is that what you were thinking about just now?"

Rikku laughed and look at her friend. "When?"

She used her free hand to motion to the path they were still walking along. "When you nearly walked into me." She paused before smirking again. "Or is that a secret?"

Rikku laughed. "You know a lot about secrets don't you? Y'know, cause you wear all black and all, you gotta have a lot of them."

"I have enough." She returned to her normal no nonsense tone.

Feeling just a little bit sad that the teasing was over the blonde shrugged. "Maybe we can share."

"Share what?"

"Secrets."

"No."

"Ah c'mon!" The red of the Celsius was now visible it wouldn't be long before they were near the water, "Alright alright alright, I'll tell you a secret and you tell me one, that way it's fair." Paine didn't reply until they made it to the sand.

"I hardly think that's fair."

"How come?"

The taller woman adjusted her sword on her shoulder as they stepped up to the open loading dock door near the rare of the ship. She did a quick sweep for any small fiends that would have climbed aboard and then followed Rikku to a bolted door where she gained access by placing her hand on the biometric scanner. After the Leblanc break in security became Shinra's project. A pleasant ding was heard and the door unhinged slightly so she could open it and lead the way into a plain looking airship hall on the base floor with the engine room.

"Because you have no interesting secrets."

Rikku jabbed the calling button for the elevator hard. She was actually a little offended. "I so do have interesting secrets!"

"Doubt it."

"I do!"

Paine shrugged. "Alright I suppose I believe you." The elevator opened up for them and they stepped inside.

"You don't look like you believe me."

"Alright so I don't." Paine hit the button to take them to the cabin.

Rikku jabbed a finger at herself, her swirly green eyes brightened with laughter and the presence of a challenge. They got that bright when she fought, though Paine wondered how she knew that or why it was even relevant. "I'm interesting!"

"To some maybe, but that doesn't mean you have interesting secrets." The elevator door slid closed and they began to ascend.

"Yeah it does you big bully!"

"Like?"

"Well like…" Rikku looked down at the ground for a moment trying to grab the juiciest bit of anything that had ever happened to her ever in her life. Yes it had been a very exciting and adventurous life thus far. But she was a fairly open person. "I um…"

Satisfied with herself Paine leaned against the elevator wall smugly. "See?"

"I was with Gippal once!" The younger woman blurted out. "Ha!" She put her hands to her hips with triumph when she realized Paine's smugness faltered and was replaced with something she couldn't quite read. "See, I bet you didn't know that."

The elevator door opened up to the cabin common area and Paine stepped out without a word.

"Hey! Paine wait! Now it's your turn!"

Paine hadn't stopped though, and still ten minutes later she found herself tumbling over her thoughts. Rikku didn't know why she felt the overwhelmingly amazing need to explain what "been with" meant but the more she talked the less Paine acknowledged that she was even talking to her, it was as if she were upset at her and not letting her apologize. Why was Paine so complicated?

"…and I guess that's how it just happened." She waited for something. "So ever since then he jokes that I should just think less and do more…do more of him." She chuckled at the thought of her old friend. "I guess he's off making peace with Nooj and Baralai now, that'll keep him out of my hair… Do you really think everyone is going to be all united?"

Rikku was sitting on her bed in the cabin loft which was nearest the wall, then came Yuna's bed which remained un slept in since the night they picked a hole to jump in, then came Paine's bed, nearest the stairs. She chose that one even before Yuna was on board to hunt spheres. Rikku supposed she liked the distance, they didn't know each other well at all back then, and even now it served as enough space for Paine to hear her but take her time with reacting to what she said. She had taken to cleaning her sword while Rikku tried to explain what was going on between she and Gippal.

"There is a chance." The warrior said simply. "Especially now."

Rikku hopped up a little and tucked her right leg under herself. "What do you mean?"

"Those three were never meant to really lead anyone. The people of Spira only trust when it's convenient. Their High Summoner was off stealing spheres."

Rikku chuckled. "Kicking butt and taking names!"

"Right." Paine said dryly with the hint of amusement as she applied a touch more polisher to her long blade. "However now she's not, and Tidus is back, they will do a better job at leading than those morons."

Rikku furrowed her brows. "Do you really think Yunie will want to lead Spira? Stop sphere hunting?"

"She found what she was looking for."

Rikku looked to her arm at her fluttery sleeve. It was much cooler up here in the airship than it was outside. The sleeve was slightly damp though from the waterfall spray and her small amount of perspiration. She peeled it off carefully as she thought about what Paine had said. Yeah, they all found sphere hunting for their own reasons, but was Rikku truly the only one who continued to want to do it for the history? She had found herself loving the thrill of the fight and then the mind puzzle finding a new sphere gave her. Each sphere represented a puzzle piece, and the finished product would be Spira, but you never really finished see? It was never ending. Somewhere someone was recording something happening, and she often fantasized about the happenstance of finding a sphere dated to a time she could remember. Like perhaps she'd see it years from now and nod, she'd say she was sitting with Paine in the cabin wondering the fate of her group when this was done.

Paine glanced up when Rikku still hadn't said anything. She quickly went back to cleaning her sword, but not without noticing the thoughtful features on the blonde's face as she folded her sleeves in her hand.

"So have you." Rikku concluded. "The Crimson Squad, you found your reason."

Paine didn't know why it sounded like a challenge, like Rikku might be daring her to say she hadn't found it. After some thought Paine allowed herself to nod once. "Among others, yes. I've found it."

"So now that you have you'll leave too?"

"Always an option."

"Is it because you don't know anyone?"

"What?"

"Why you're training."

Paine shook her head to herself as she continued to polish. "You ask too many questions."

Rikku sighed loudly waited a moment and then sighed even louder. Paine glared which caused the blonde to giggle. "Come back with me." Rikku relaxed back on her elbows and lazily watched Paine work the small rag onto the large blade, her firm biceps flexing every now and then. Her skin always seemed so soft though, at least they seemed that way from a distance, Paine liked her distance. "We're going to help Lulu cook and you're not going to be all grumpy, babies pick up on that."

Paine was just about done with her sword and wished she had something else to do. "I don't like babies."

Rikku laughed. "Why? Have you seen him?"

"Yes."

"Sooo what's not to like. He's a cutie patootie!"

Paine simply wrinkled her nose as she dried the access of the polisher off and stood to make sure she had an even polish on the impressive blade. When she was satisfied she reached for its case under her bed and gently put the sword away before grabbing a small dagger to hold on her in case she needed it for the low level fiend near the village. When she was sure she had everything done she turned to the blonde who snapped her gaze back up at her and smiled in that guilty way of hers.

Rikku watched her sometimes, Paine was aware of this.

They looked at one another a moment longer from across the room. Rikku's guilty smile fading for a simple stare. The warrior then turned and began to walk down the steps leading to the loft without a word. It was the smallest of exchanges, seconds, but Rikku couldn't help but smile a little once Paine's back was turned. She hopped onto her feet and grabbed the small sachet with mostly Yuna's things and a few of her own and hurried down after her to keep up.

"Wait hold on." Rikku jumped onto a bar stool at the bottom steps and blindly reached her hand behind the bar.

"This again?" Paine joked as she kept watch for Barkeep. He was surprisingly very strict with the alcohol on board, but Rikku was a thief by trade. They had stolen a bottle once and a while and the three of them would sit in the darkest corner of the airship where the dried food was held and drink and talk when things were just too demanding. It was there, on the storage lee behind the engine room where they laughed, Yuna had cried once, Paine had even opened up a tiny bit.

"For the newlyweds." She grinned as she quickly stuffed the bottle of amber liquid in her sachet. "What are you gonna bring?" They quickly left the cabin before anyone could notice they had even been on board.

"A muzzle."

"Ah c'mon!"

"Seriously though." Paine pointed to the sachet as they got in the elevator. "The second you try and explain how Bikanel was once home to the mysterious desert chocobo I'm cutting you off."

Rikku hugged the sachet to her chest. "You wouldn't."

"I will."

It seemed though that words weren't what moved Rikku after slipping the amber rum into everyone's drinks when the young children of the village went to sleep leaving the adults to surround the bonfire. Someone was strumming a guitar and a few blitzers had their drums out bobbing along to the fast melody.

Yuna laughed as Rikku twirled her and sent her back to Brother who she was dancing with and she turned to accept Wakka's colossal hands as they danced to the sensual yet playful rhythms. "Ep, ep, ep, ep." Wakka clapped his hands as Rikku twisted her hips before him to the music. The night had cooled down enough for everyone to enjoy the fire yet still dance and not feel stifled. Rikku had shed her boots and scarf and was really just enjoying herself. The food had been amazing, Vidina was adorable and both Wakka and Lulu seemed well. Tidus and Yuna had thanked everyone for everything before the dinner started and it was really cute and funny to see Brother clearly out dancing Tidus hence grabbing Yuna's attention if only for the song. They didn't dance like this in Zanarkand apparently.

Paine watched as Wakka's one hand touch Rikku's waist and they dipped a little laughing the whole time like old friends just enjoying a dance a couple drinks in.

Paine brought her cup of rum to her lips and took another pull.

"So they said you were intense but man, straight rum!?"

Oh yeah, he was still trying to talk to her.

"I like the way it tastes." She tried. I mean she had to try right? Yuna had dragged them down bottomless wholes for this guy right? He seemed well meaning enough, and the way Yuna's face lit up when they locked eyes was proof enough.

Tidus looked into his cup. "I added some of that tea…."

"How's that working for you?"

"It's disgusting." He laughed a little and triumphed a little in the small chuckle from Paine.

e let slip. "Has any one ever told you that you look a little like Lulu?" She looked at him. "I mean minus the baby."

"That's all we're subtracting?" Paine took another sip of her drink. Suddenly the song changed to another and Wakka staggered over to Lulu and plopped down in the sand beside her and smiled into her neck. Lulu didn't seem to mind too much. Paine was studying the other woman's face a bit from across the fire to try and see the resemblance the blonde mentioned when suddenly she was being tugged at by another blonde.

"Dr. P commmee and danceeee." Rikku tugged harder at her. "C'mon c'mon I'll show you." Rikku danced a little right there in front of her for emphasis.

Paine shook her head. "No."

"Ah yeah let's join them Paine." Tidus finished off his drink and set it aside. "I mean I can't be too bad y'know?" Tidus bobbed goofily causing a slightly tipsier Rikku to die in laughter. Paine had to admit she was little pink cheeked too. Tidus continued to contort to the music, three counts off beat, Paine realized it had to be love because no one who danced like that could be with the High Summoner without there being an intense love there.

Rikku leaned down to Paine's ear. "I won't make you dance like that, thief's honor." She saluted.

"Thief's honor?"

Rikku nodded quickly and began to tug on her arm some more.

"No." Paine shook her head again.

Rikku began to pout. "Paine." When she realized that no amount of stolen rum would get her what she wanted she sighed said slurred something in Al Bhed an stomped back to the small bon fire dance party. Paine shook her head and took another sip of her drink as she watched Brother and Rikku step, that is until he stepped on her right bare foot. Then they started arguing like always until a random blitzer grabbed Rikku's hand and pulled her close to dance effectively saving her from kicking her older brother's ass.

"Paine."

Paine looked up to see Buddy come over and sit beside her. "Buddy."

"I would ask you to dance—"

"But you won't."

He laughed a little to himself and nodded. "But I won't."

The two sat there in silence; Paine watching Yuna and Tidus laugh, Buddy looking to the fire before them.

"Gippal, he called to say he needed some extra help on a project."

She turned and looked at him. His goggles were gone, a rare view of his spirally green eyes exposed his intentions. They were kind and a soft green, not like Gippal's fierce eyes, not like Rikku's. Before she could say anything Buddy continued.

"A recorder."

Paine looked back to the fire. "I'm a Gullwing now."

"Still?"

She shot him a look.

The calls had been pouring in, he hadn't said a word, they needed a break, but he needed a message to pass along to the people. Everyone wanted to know the High Summoners next move. "I mean…" Buddy quickly motioned to the dancers. "Are we still…?" He let the question hang in the air and watched as Paine finished her drink and stood.

'We've been here all of two days." It was stern and more than obviously annoyed. "Yuna has waited nearly three years." And with that she walked off.

Rikku stopped dancing when she saw Paine finish her drink, stand, and stalk off toward the entrance of the now dark village. "Hey." She called but it was so low Tidus who was standing beside her hadn't even hear her. Rikku wobbled out of the dance circle and went over to where her boots lay next to her scarf. Buddy looked at her.

"Yna oui ymnekrd?"

Rikku squinted at him. "Fryd't oui cyo du ran?" She pointed a finger at him. "Cra fyc cibbucat du tyhla, wryd't oui cyo du ran?"

Buddy put his hands in defense. "Hudrehk!"

She was a little drunk now, she knew this. That was fine, but what wasn't fine was the fact that she was feeling like this. Buddy was such a cool guy but he had to have said something to make Paine get up like that and not even say goodbye to her or Yuna. Wasn't she enjoying herself? She leaned over and grabbed her things hastily before glancing back at Yuna and tasting the fresh prickle of jealousy when she saw her dancing with Tidus. She had her person, she didn't have to worry about not dancing or not enjoying. Tidus was there. With that she turned and ignored Buddy's few attempts to get her to come back.

Paine walked very fast apparently. The blonde could just make out her figure high on path ahead of her. "Dr. P!" She sped up as much as she could with no boots on. "Paine!"

Paine turned to see Rikku jogging over to her. "What are you doing?" She asked harsher than she truly intended.

Alcohol

The blonde hadn't noticed though and finally caught up only to doubled over to catch her breath. "Ayo'hi wemd!"

Paine took the boots and the scarf from her hand so she could catch her breath properly and since they were barely grasped in Rikku's small hands and they were near the gorge. She was not hiking downhill in the dark for a scarf. No.

"What did he say?" Rikku managed now that she was able to stand upright. "Whoa," She reached for her head when the action made her world a little lop sided. "Owie that was not a good idea."

"Focus." Paine tried but Rikku's mind was running a mild a minute already.

"—He said something about you staying right? That you could do other things cause you're like…amazing, and tall. Tall people get all the cool jobs and—"

Paine sighed heavily. She knew she should have cut her off.

"And and and Yunie needs you too so you shouldn't go." Rikku grabbed a holde's free gloved hand. "And Tidus he can grow on you. I like him but not like that he's Yunies and that's okay we went all through this for her, for Spira and I don't think you should go because I'd be sad. I would."

Paine paused. She'd be sad for what? They were friends yes but it was clear there was a contract to it, there was a timeframe. Paine was never a permanent fixture, this was to be understood. "Rikku." She steadied her. "You're not making sense."

"I am! I am I swear it cause I' m making sense." Rikku nodded cutely up at her. She must have heard how that sounded because her eyes ran over her arm before looking back up at the taller woman. "I'm not making sense am I?" Paine shook her head no. "Oh poopie."

The warrior sighed and motioned from where they had just come. "Maybe you should go back to—"

"No!"

Paine raised a brow at her resolve. "Why?" Wasn't she staying at the Inn?

Rikku looked all over the ground for something she must have dropped. "I…No no no…" She shook her head and turned in a circle seemingly working something out in her mind.

Her walk today came to Paine's mind then. Something was definitely bothering her, and it was in Besaid village. Although intrigued Paine knew better than to ask again. She motioned to the path they were standing on. "Fine look, walk in front of me." She turned to the path to airship and stayed a few steps behind the blonde just in case she fell or something. At least that's how she reasoned it and what she would say if the blonde asked questions. Rikku was a thief, and even now though her walk was a slightly different variation of her goof strut, she was light on her feet and quick. The fastest actually.

They made it back to the airship without further incident. Rikku quickly hurried off to the toilets to release herself. Paine needed a moment to center herself. She didn't like feeling out of her element, and maybe it was the rum, or the new place they were all in that had made her mind restless. Her body was tried, she could feel her muscles protest as she bypassed her own bed to toss Rikku's things near hers. She felt them cry out as she hiked down the steps of the bedroom loft and wonder to another part of the empty airship. The fight with Vegnagun had taken a lot out of her, and though that was days ago she still felt stiff in some areas. Yuna and Rikku were crafty fighters, strong, and surprisingly very able, but there were some things that they couldn't do, and when it came to breaking the thick cheek of armor on the oversized machine Paine was the one assigned to the task. Lifting her sword over and over with enough force. Her arms were like jelly after the battle, and for the first time since learning swordsmanship she truly contemplating leaving the slightly heavier mental behind just so she didn't have to carry it. Luckily Gippal was there with them, he grabbed it without a word along Rikku's warrior dress-sphere sword.

It was a lapse in judgment created only be extreme fatigue.

She'd never leave her sword behind.

The battle between mind and body was one Paine began to focus on mastering. If she thought she could her body sure as hell better think so to, and that's why after her training today in the thick jungle of Besaid, the walking, and the drinking, she decided to take the stairs up until she reached the deck. It was empty. Once the busiest part of the Celsius, someone was always there. In the earliest of mornings it was Rikku. She liked to drive whenever she got the chance. Shinra would be next, Buddy, herself, Brother usually strolled in around when Yuna would wake, just so they could possibly maybe take the elevator together.

But it was empty now.

The glowing Besaidian water surrounded the view and confused the skyline. She couldn't quite tell where the dark sky and the endless sea separated. It had to be so late that it might be early. She wondered then simply out of habit where Yuna was.

Rikku was sprawled out on her bed covered up and seemingly fast asleep when Paine returned to the cabin about an hour later. She made sure her step was quiet by taking off her heeled boots before climbing the stairs to get a change of clothes to shower. After, she just as quietly got into her own bed and was closing her eyes when Rikku spoke.

"Cunno." It was a sleepy mumble.

Paine pinched her eyes open. "For?"

"Ruining your super-secret lonely lair."

If she weren't so tired she would have made an amused noise. The airship did sort of feel like a ghost town now with everyone in Besaid village. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not though. "It's fine."

Rikku yawned. "Why won't you stay?" She watched the mound on the bed way across the room. Paine was lying on her back looking at the ceiling. She always slept like that, or at least fell asleep that way. Rikku didn't understand, these beds weren't the best in the world, but surely you'd fall right asleep if you turned on your belly and mashed your face into the soft pillow. Maybe it was for her back or something. Maybe she was still in pain from that last battle. Well if she was why was she running around like a crazy person training and not relaxing like everyone else? Rikku pouted when Paine didn't reply to her question. "Paine."

"I don't see a reason for getting comfortable here."

"Where then? Back home?" She realized then that Paine never told them where she was from.

"No."

"So you do have one though, and a mom and a pops too?" She couldn't help but wonder. Paine though was done with their conversation.

"Go to sleep Rikku."

Rikku sighed heavily and nodded to herself. Maybe tomorrow night Paine would tell her her real name…unless of course it truly was Paine, then that'd be pretty ironic. Some time passed as both woman got comfortable and ready for sleep in silence.

"…Is your real name Paine?"

Paine's eyes were already closed. "Yes, now go to sleep before I dock points."

Rikku smiled a little. "Kay."

The next morning Rikku woke to an empty loft. Judging by the light that rushed in the large window over the three beds and the pounding in her head she knew it had to be at least lunch time. "Ooowwie." She groaned softly when she realized moving at her usual speed wasn't an option. Rikku let out a puff of air in slight annoyance. She shouldn't have drunk that much, what if the needed to be up early for something. What if there was a fiend attack or something like that? She'd be the one to slow everyone down, or even worse, the one who got left behind. The kid sister who couldn't handle her responsibilities as a Gullwing.

Determined to show them Rikku hopped out of bed and fought the urge to fall right back down into it. She usually just slept in her panties and a flowy night shirt that covered her belly, right now she was still in her yellow bikini and mini skirt from yesterday, a shower and an Al Bhed potion. That's what she needed. The blonde shuffled along but paused near Paine's bed. It was made up neatly as it always was, no signs of recent disruption and Rikku was almost certain that if she looked under the bed right now there would be an empty space where her blade should be.

Though she had a headache, Rikku remembered everything from the night before. She remembered yelling at Buddy for no reason, well she had a reason, but that reason made no sense whatsoever. She remembered calling Paine amazing. She remembered Paine telling her she didn't want to get comfortable here…

Her day was spent like the last; joking with Yuna and Tidus, playing with Vidina, helping Lulu cook, a bonfire, walking back to the airship with a silent Paine, sleeping, but not before trying to pull some sort of information out of the reserved warrior. Paine always seemed to be gone when the blonde woke up, and she always showed up around dinner time in the village. Who knew what she ate for lunch or even what she did when she disappeared. It couldn't be training all the time. Rikku noticed how some days her skin seemed flush, her sword stained, her step just a bit slower, but then there were other days where she seemed like all she had done was walk around looking grumpy. Defeating Vegnagun hadn't satisfied her, nor finding the crimson spheres, Rikku could see that. They hadn't spoke about leaving since the second day they were here but she still slept and spent time on the airship with the crew like this was merely a stop.

So Rikku insisted on sleeping there too.

Paine didn't seem to mind, in the end it was Rikku and Brother's ship so the blonde could sleep where ever she wanted. It was just that lately the place seemed more dead than usual, and the only other person that seemed to be around in the nights was Rikku.

"I'm cold."

"Stop talking."

"Stop ignoring me!"

"I will if you stop talking."

Rikku fell quiet but then realized what Paine had done. "Hey!"

They had been here a full week and a half now, and though they once worried about it being too hot, a wind chill crept up to Besaid Island and settled there leaving the airship in its windy direct line of fire.

"I'm cold. Paine."

"Minus four points."

"Noo!" Rikku curled up in on herself. Today was a particularly bad day for her respect points. "You can't do that!"

Paine just stared at the celling of the cabin loft. It was actually quite chilly. She ignored it though, this was a part of the mind and body training regime she had undertaken since arriving in Besaid with overflowing thoughts and aching muscles. How could she feel something she didn't acknowledge it existed? Just like that the chill didn't seem to bother her "Just ignore it."

"How!?" Rikku squealed from across the room.

"Or wear something that actually covers your skin."

Rikku chuckled. "It won't matter, I'll still be cold."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me about your favoritteeee, ooh! Your favorite dress-sphere."

Paine thought on it for a moment. She wasn't exactly tired enough to sleep, which is probably the main reason why she fed into Rikku and her nonsense tonight. It seemed the blonde was always campaigning for something. "Warrior."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count."

"You asked my favorite."

"Yeah but that doesn't count."

"It is the one I prefer."

"Just because you prefer something doesn't mean it's your favorite."

Paine sighed. "Goodnight Rikku."

Rikku bit her lip, a small grin threatening to breakaway. "Favorite Gullwing."

"Certainly not ones that keep me up in the middle of the night."

She giggled. "ah c'mon Dr. P I'm serious. You're my favorite you know."

Paine sighed in annoyance. "Of course."

"Even though you're really grumpy."

"…"

"Like all of the time…Paine?"

"…"

"Paine?"

"What!?"

"See!"

"Rikku go to sleep!"

She giggled some more and tried to curl her body up enough under the thin blanket so that she could keep all her body heat in one area. "Party pooper."

An hour or so of silence was exactly what Paine needed to fall asleep. It was rather short lived though because at every chance she got Rikku tossed and turned to find the perfect spot. It was noisy, and distracting, but Paine lulled in and out of a light sleep and wondering if the blonde would ever find a comfortable spot. She had slept through worse conditions, what was the problem?

Eventually Rikku got tired of the sound of her own teeth chattering. She rose from out of bed and grabbed the thin blanket to put it over her shoulders.

Paine woke to someone nudging her side. She made a slight noise of confusion, the kind of noise you made when you knew where you were and who it was most likely bothering you, but you were confused as to what they wanted nonetheless. The small bed sunk a little near the edge and this time she felt hands gently pushing her. Paine's eyes popped open.

"What are you doing?" She hissed when she realized Rikku was crawling onto her bed with her.

"I'm cold!" She yelled in a whisper as if it were the most obvious thing. This had happened before, Rikku seeking her for bodily warmth. Of course that was Mt. Gagazet, You'd cuddle with a fiend if you had too, it was just that damn cold.

"And you somehow think this will help?"

"Yes, now stop being a meanie, you're cold too. I mean we saved the world, we can't get a proper heater?"

Paine had never seen Rikku grumble like this in annoyance. It was endearing. She sighed then and chided her thoughts as she pulled her own blanket close to her body to allow Rikku more room. The blonde lied on her belly, slightly curled up while Paine lay on her back. They both had their own covers wrapped around them, and she was a bit surprised at how much warmer it got with Rikku lying right beside her. But it was good there was still a defined separation.

"Brother is cheap." Paine reminded as she lay still.

"He gets it from Pop."

Sleep soon took Rikku, but Paine lay awake there for a half hour roughly; stiffened by the new lack of personal space. What was strange about the uncomfort was that it wasn't Rikku's fault. If anything the thief added warmth, but that warmth was messing with Paine forgetting the cold, and that, that was dangerous.

**AN: Just a little something I thought up while writing the new update for Scales and Arpeggios. I have so many little fics like this that are born from writer's block. I thought I'd share one with you guys. **

**KathleenDee **


End file.
